of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Advance Weapons
In the wake of the Fall of the Order and the rising need to replace the outdated weapons that Japan was using, the military created the "Aratana Bōei Keikaku" to help insure the protection of the newly reformed country. The result was the creation of the Advance Mechanical Suits, the prototypes shown to the public via television, telling potential enemies that they are capable of protecting the country. After that came the slew of experimental weapons to help emphasize Japan's capability of defense. Firearms *'Experimental Type 27 Assault Rifle- '''The planned replacement for the Swiss Sig 550 Assault Rifle in the JSDF Special Forces, it would fire the same cartridge and has an integrated 40mm Grenade Launcher. It is currently being tested, although only about 30 have been manufactured. Sar 20 assault rifle concept by prolificpen-d3gih68.jpg|Type 103 Assault Rifle Exoskeletons/Power Armor *'Experimental/Prototype Type 1 "Kuchiku-kan" Exoskeleton-''' Currently 5 in active testing out of 7 manufactured. The most least produced exoskeleton, due to its need for expensive materials and a suitable power source, although it is one of the most effective against all type of threats a user can go against. The exoskeleton has a dual 40mm Railguns on both arms, but is capable of just firing EMPs or Nerve stunning pulses. It is also comes with a strong kinetic barrier, able to stop most projectiles, although at the expense of using tremendous energy from the battery. *'Experimental Type 2 "Kōken'nin" High-Tech Armored Exoskeleton-' Currently 60 in active field testing out of 100 manufactured. The most produced exoskeleton, due to its ability to be created out of normal materials used for other vehicles produced. It grants the wearer the capability to compete with powered humans, able to lift three tons of steel without any difficulty. It also allows the wearer to withstand getting shot by 25mm guns, allowing them to take on some Armored Vehicles. *'Experimental Type 3 "Chīsana Bakuhatsu" Close Quarter Mobile Artillery Exoskeleton-' Currently 30 in active field testing out of 50 manufactured. It was meant to accompany Type 10 Tanks of the New Japanese Self-Defense Force, nut be capable of only being manned by a single crew member. *'Experimental Type 4 "Omoi Sapōto" Suppressive Fire Exoskeleton Unit- '''Currently 20 in active field testing out of 30 manufactured. Designed specifically for anti-infantry roles, it was meant for the defense of Japan, should a ground invasion be attempted. * '''Experimental Type 5 "Tojiru Bakuhatsu" Anti-Vehicle Exoskeleton Unit-' Currently 20 in active field testing out of 20 manufactured. Designed to be able to take on any modern vehicles, from tanks to even assault boats to hostile jets. The only flaw that was found about the suit, was that it lacked proper defenses against normal infantry, therefore had be deployed with a Type 4 Exoskeleton to ensure the users safety in the field. Skelotons.jpg|Experimental/Prototype Type 1 "Kuchiku-kan" Exoskeleton Medium power armor by shimmering sword-d30wsf5.jpg|Experimental Type 2 "Kōken'nin" High-Tech Armored Exoskeleton 74siki style powered exoskeleton by qu ro quro-d5g4pmg.jpg|Experimental Type 3 "Chīsana Bakuhatsu" Close Quarter Tank Exoskeleton 640x640 6176 H ARM Suit MK 2 2d sci fi soldier exoskeleton mech picture image digital art.jpg|Experimental Type 4 "Omoi Sapōto" Suppressive Fire Exoskeleton Unit 640x635 6168 H ARM Suit MK 4 2d sci fi mech exoskeleton soldier picture image digital art.jpg|Experimental Type 5 "Tojiru Bakuhatsu" Anit-Vehicle Exoskeleton Unit Aerial Platforms *'Experimental Type 10 "Hotaru" Aerial Combat Platform-' Currently 15 in active service out of 40 manufactured. Japan's experimnetal all around Gunship, able to climb in altitude far past the normal helicopter, it is mostly used as an transport and cargo chopper. For offensive operations, they are outfitted Anti-Personnel Rockets. *'Experimental Type 8 "Tonbo" Aerial Combat Platform-' Currently 5 in active service out of 10 manufactured. Meant to be a Lower-Altitude Attack Gunship for ground forces, it is armed Anti-Personnel and Anti-Armor missiles to deal with most ground threats. The Gunship is also armored enough to be hit by an estimated 2.5 Anti-Air missiles launchers and still stay in the air. It is one of the fastest non-jet fighter's in the world. Scorpion.png|Experimental Type 10 "Hotaru" Aerial Combat Platform in a flight test. Gunship by kvlticon-d3g267t.jpg|Experimental Type 8 "Tonbo" Aerial Combat Platform in a combat simulation. Armored Vehicles *'Experimental Type 18 Six-Legged "Kumo" Tank-' Currently 80 actively in service out of 200 manufactured. Planned to be the future Main Battle Tank of the Japanese Armed Forces, it was meant to be able to conquer most terrain, even flat vertical walls. It is armed with a 120mm Recoilless Railgun for its main armament, although giving up more armor for mobility and speed instead. It can go at top speed of a 80 mph. *'Experimental Type 12 Eight-Legged "Omoi Kumo" Heavily Armored Mobile Artillery-' Currently 106 actively in service out of 300 manufactured. It was meant to replace all self-propelled gun and mobile rocket launcher platforms in service, giving it the capability to tackle most terrain. However, unlike the Type 18 Spider Tank, it cannot climb walls, due the excess weight compared to it's MBT cousin. However, since it focuses on dealing with infantry, it focused on having great amounts of armor, in the situation when it confronted by infantry or counter- battery fire. Spider Tank!.jpg|Experimental Type 1 "Kumo" Tank in a battle simulation. SecondShotSpiders.jpg|Experimental Type 2 Six-Legged "Omoi Kumo" Mobile Artillery. Advance Mechanical Suits Unlike the other Mech Programs in other countries, Japan has the lowest amount of "Mech" Suits built, this is due to the pilots being separate from from the defense force. The pilots have picked current non-military personnel, but instead are chosen from a list of "outstanding" individuals native to the country, ranging from gifted humans to former military personnel by the Defense/National Guard Council. Due to the large nature of the suits, the Japanese Government created exoskeleton variants, so that they maybe used in more confined places. Currently there is 6 produced, all of them already assigned to their designated pilot. These are the 'Mechs" of Japan: *'"Kuro Kishi" Advance Mechanical Suit- '''The name meaning "Black Knight", the suit was given to the care of Hisako Iwasawa, who has yet to use it, although it is possible that she forgotten about it. The suit is armed with a single, yet massive high-frequency broadsword, which is capable of cutting through a Modern Main Battle Tank with ease. The suit specializes in heavy defense and close-range prowess with blades. *"Naitomea" Advance Mechanical Suit- The name meaning "Nightmare", the individual it was given to has remained classified to protect their identity and has not been released by the Japanese Government. The suit is left unarmed, although is equipped with the latest stealth technology, allowing it practically disappear. *"Sentōki" Advance Mechanical Suit-''' *'"Shugo Tenshi" Advance Mechanical Suit-' *'"Mobairu Hōshu" Advance Mechanical Suit- '''Given to Hiro Tamaru while he was away from Japan, it has been used only two times by him, using it when he lost his powers and needed to fight. The suit focuses on long-range suppression fire and was meant to take on multiple enemies as once. It is armed with a 20mm Minigun, Mutli-Purpose Rockets, and a Vibroblade. *'"Umi no Ikari" Advance Mechanical Suit-''' Black Knight.jpg|"Kuro Kishi" Advance Mechanical Suit 4151938580_93a4c2fb74.jpg|"Naitomea" Advance Mechanical Suit fighter.jpg|"Sentōki" Advance Mechanical Suit mech45.jpg|"Shugo Tenshi" Advance Mechanical Suit XXXG-01H1K.jpg|"Mobairu Hōshu" Advance Mechanical Suit VYsaga.jpg|"Umi no Ikari" Advance Mechanical Suit Category:Technology